Somebody
by Lina Ben
Summary: I will always love him not because he's alone, but because he loves me back. I will always be there for him no matter what.


Somebody by Lina Ben

I don't own Naruto or the song It's gotta be somebody by Nickelback, but if I did then I would make this song-fic into a special episode.

Summary: I loved him not only because he had no-one, but because he loved me back after all these years.

This is my first Naruto story.

* * *

I sighed as I walked down the streets. I was going to meet Naruto at his house so we could go and eat ramen together. I have loved Naruto for a long time and tonight was the night that I was going to tell him how I feel. When I knocked on his door I heard a familiar song reach my ears.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just arent enough  
So Ill be waiting for the real thing, Ill know it by the feeling  
The moment when were meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So Ill be holding my own breath, right up til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that Ill spend forever with_

It was my favourite song! Naruto quickly opened the door and shut it quickly.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded shyly and gave a small squeak when he took my hand in his. We walked down the stairs of the apartment building, quietly. When we walked outside, Naruto gave a huge contented sigh. The twilight air was cool against my skin but I was feeling warm because I was still holding hands with Naruto.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
Theres gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it all on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
Theres somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
Theres gotta be somebody for me out there_

We walked together and talked about just about anything and everything. I loved how he laughed at my corny jokes. It night now and I was getting a little bit cold. We turned to face each other. I could see both sadness and happiness in his blue eyes.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight." he smiled at me, brightly.

"Thank you for being here for me. It really means a lot," the blonde haired ninja sighed before continuing "because ever since Sasuke left, I've been feeling really lonley. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh Naruto, I promise that you will never be lonely ever again." I promised him as he pulled me into a hug.

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this means too right, its just like deja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So Ill be holding my own breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that Ill spend forever with_

We pulled away from the hug, staring into eachother's eyes. We leaned in at the same time, closing the space in between us. The moment our lips connected, a wonderful feeling washed over my body. I snaked my hands around his neck while he placed his hands hesitantly on my waist.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
Theres gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to do it all on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
Theres somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
Theres gotta be somebody for me out there_

We broke the kiss, blushing happily. I was feeling dizzy and I new that I was going to faint any second. Naruto pulled me into another hug, and we stayed like that for a while. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. This was the happiest feeling I've ever felt. I felt another feeling too, Love.

_You cant give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
The wind shows up, make sure youre holding on  
Cause it could be the one, the one youre waiting on  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
Theres gotta be somebody for me, oh_

_Nobody wants to do it all on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
Theres somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
Theres gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Theres somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
Theres gotta be somebody for me out there_

"Let's go get some ramen!" Naruto yelled happily, breaking the moment. I giggled and sighed. I loved him for him and that was the only thing that mattered. I sighed deeply.

"I love you, Naruto." I whispered, feeling my heart rate quicken. The night air whispered and sang.

"I love you too, Hinata." Naruto whispered back.

From that moment on Naruto and Hinata were always there for eachother no matter what. Their love lasted until they died, until their reincarnations would fall in love again.

The End

* * *

Thank you for reading my longest story ever. When I first heard of this song I thought it was such a NaruHina song. Please excuse whatever grammer and spelling mistakes there are this story, my Spell Check wasn't working. This story is dedicated to my best friend, Kiyara who moved away today. I'll never be able to see her again. Thanks again for reading.

Love, Lina Ben


End file.
